The Keepsake
by Akutoku
Summary: The end.. Near. Both brothers knew the punishments of the second World War. This is the tale of separation, struggle, judgement, and a simple promise that acts like a beckon of hope in their foreboding abyss. Only time, and the will of both siblings would tell if that promise would kept. But for now.. their time together, as come to an end. (Awesome Cover Art by Gadriann on DA )
1. Parting Ways

**Privet~ This is my first fanfict. story, so Please bear with me on it**

**Thank you !**

* * *

Snow danced wildly in the harsh wind before it fluttered on to patches of white and red snow. Footprints trailed towards Germany.. Towards safety for the brothers. The war was over, Ludwig's Boss tricked him and then died to make sure he would carry the burden of what that man did. The Court session of the Allied powers placed a grim judgment on the two. Ludwig to be stripped of almost all powers, and to pay back all the war cost. And for Gilbert… To be stripped of his title of being a country, and given to Russia. After the court hearing Ludwig slipped over the boarder and took his brother to get him back to safety of his own home.. As Ludwig pulled his older brother along the snowy ground coughing and trying to take a breath of the stinging cold air as it felt like little knives stabbing into them both each time they breathed, Both still were bloodied and beaten from the War, They knew it wouldn't be long before Ivan himself would take note to Gilbert not being in his captive hands.

Gasping for air, they stopped.. both their eyes they saw.. A giant stone wall in the making between the German boarder and what was once Prussian boarder, the massive wall was almost complete as they got to its cold, intimidating structure. Ludwig's blue eyes filled to the brim with fear and utter despair as he shook and laid eyes on his brother who's pinkish red eyes just kept on looking at the barrier, with the harsh reality hitting him..

"This wall.. Was being created to make sure that we were never with each other again.." he choked and stuttered on his own words. Gilbert's eyes slowly dragged themselves towards his younger brother as he could feel something wet trickle down his already cold and bruised face. Quickly, gaining back composure, the Prussian wiped the tears away and darted towards his sibling side as he heard faint calls for him from someone not of their Dutch descent.

"Oh Boys~ Where are you now, da? Its time for your little brother to go home now!" Ivan's childish voice echoed in the wind. Gilbert gulped, his eyes grew even wider as he glanced at his little brother who just choked in fear, closing his lightly colored red eyes, Gilbert leaned over to his younger sibling and wrapped his thin arms around Ludwig. "Bruder.. You must go, if he takes any note of you…-I cannot bear to have you slaughtered over me." His voice low and very calm trying not to show his fear. He knew there was no point in fighting right now, not with his little brother involved. Ludwig shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around his albino brother. "Ni-ni-nien! I can't let you stay with that..that- insane demon!" Ludwig cried out, recalling upon past stories the others had told him about the Russian and his dark past, his hands tightly grabbed hold to Gilbert's blue uniform that was tattered and torn with a collection dried blood, fresh blood.. And now tears. Gilbert closed his eyes once again and allowed a few tears slip from his eyes as he closely held to his sibling. He could hear the Russian draw closer and closer as he kept on asking where the two were. Gilbert gulped and slowly retreated his one arm into his pocket and pulled out a small knife, flicking it open, he thrust the blade into Ludwig's stomach. Slamming his eyes shut while more tears flowed down his cheeks hearing his brother groan and cough in pain. Digging the blade deeper into his little brother, Gilbert could feel Ludwig's grip on him lighten to nothing for his arms slowly dragged themselves off his back, and finally falling to Ludwig's side.

His sky blue eyes glistened with tears that continued to stream down his face as blood leaked from his parted lips, the cold numbed him to the point the couldn't feel much pain from the stabbing. "Br-bruder.. Why..?" he spoke softly as Gilbert laid him gently in the snow that was now stained a rich red. The Prussian dropped the knife into a pile of soft white snow as he collapsed to his knees and covered his face with his hands, before he screamed out.

He did it to protect Ludwig.. If he was near death, Ivan wouldn't want to bother with him. The albino crawled over to his sibling's side and held his hand as he spoke softly. "You won't be in that icy demon's hands now.. Ludwig, I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry." He began to repeat the phrase again and again as he nuzzled his sibling's hand. Gulping, Gilbert spoke once more as he heard Ivan get closer, now that he was with more of his men. "Listen… Visit this forsaken wall everyday.. I will try to come to it when I can.. Mien Bruder… I love you, not even this wall.. Or Russian can take you away from me.." Gilbert kissed his Ludwig's forehead promising that they would see each other again. Slowly, he pulled away from his sibling letting go of his hand, and headed toward the Russian's voice.

"I'm right here you bastard!" Gilbert yelled as Ivan stood a few yards in front of him. Ivan was actually wearing something different, he wore a large furry hat probably made from a bear's fur, his clothes were black filled with medals of all kinds and types as he wore a long, matching black coat made to endure and keep in heat from this harsh environment. But Ivan's pale features, white scarf stained with the blood of his enemies and violet eyes that held some sort of innocence were still the same.

"Privet dear Gilbert, where is that brother of yours? I would like to take him home too, it would be so nice to keep the two that harmed Mother Russia greatly in one place, da? You can both die and watch one another being tortured helplessly…How nice is that?" Ivan spoke in such a happy tone, it was rather sickening to Gilbert, how dare he think about making his blonde haired brother a toy for torture. Gilbert, glared at the Russian as he quickly glanced back behind him where his injured brother laid. Ivan was rather quick to notice such a small action, as his lips curved into a rather sinister yet child-like smile while he narrowed his eyes to fine slits. "So.. He's hiding over there…? Men, go check on dear Germany. I want to have little talk with former Prussia.." Ivan spoke softly but.. The tone in his voice was dark and foreboding as his men nodded, and ran towards the injured German . Ivan slowly trudged his way toward Gilbert, pick axe at hand, soon nearly face to face(well more like chest to face because Ivan is rather tall), he starred down at the albino with his smile still on his face. "You will come home, be one with Russia, and be happy.. Da?" Ivan spoke in his cheery voice as he continued to smile down at the albino.

"Fuck…Off." Gilbert hissed as he spat a mix of blood and saliva onto Ivan's boots. Ivan's eyes opened up slightly, they were no longer giving the carefree or welcoming appearance, they were now dark and dim, the luster in them had faded into a dark lavender abyss, with his free hand forcefully grabbed Gilbert by his white hair and lifted him up so that they were now nose to nose. A demented smile cracked, upon the Russian's face, for he was getting a kick out of this, as Gilbert yelped in pain. Ivan's smile became much more wicked looking as he jerked his arm around, making Gilbert grinned his teeth and scream in slight pain "Someone… Needs to be broken of their past ways… You are with Russia now, Respect. Russia. Or you will never see your little pain of a brother again, understood? Da?" Ivan's voice was a tad lower than normal, but his pale purple eyes kept a steady stare into Gilbert's. They were almost hypnotic, it took a few moments for Gilbert to respond back as he smirked… and spat in Ivan's face now.. "You will never break me.. You giant piece.. Of frozen shit!" He barked. Ivan's eyes widened even more, his smile quickly turned into a frown as he released his pick axe from his other hand as it fell and wedged itself into the snow coated ground below. Letting go of Gilbert's hair, he only fell a few inches before his other hand was wrapped around the albino's neck, with such a choking force. "Piece.. Piece of shit? Nonono.. My foolish prisoner, you.. Are the worthless Pawn now, you aren't even a country anymore, you are nothing.. But mine now." Ivan laughed lightly as his creepy smile turned into a soft smirk, with his iron grip choking the smaller man, watching him squirm under his single handed hold.

"Sir!" One of Ivan's men spoke as he saluted him. "The German is seriously wounded, would you like for us to take him back with you?" The single man spoke as the others behind him stood attentively waiting for orders by their commander. Ivan placed his leather gloved hand that wasn't choking the Albino, over his mouth, as if he was actually thinking about the choice he had to make. "Hmn… Nyet, he's probably more broken and battered than this one, It wouldn't be much fun. Send him back to his homeland, and make sure.. The wall is completed. Da?" The lavender eyed man chuckled with a voice that was so calm yet it somehow put fear into people, his men saluted back, then they rushed back for Ludwig to send him back to his homeland. With the wind and snow picked up, the men were out of sight, and that would mean.. Ludwig would be as well. Gilbert continued to squirm and speak with a raspy choked voice that demanded the Russian to put him down at once, Ivan just chuckled lightly once more as he dropped the man down into the pile of snow below and reached for a fistful of Gilbert's fine snowy white hair as he began to trek away from the wall, and the Prussian's brother. "Its time to go to see your new home, my home now. Say goodbye to your little brother." The Russian smiled knowing that he had won this battle. Gilbert screamed as he was being dragged in the snow by his hair, shouting out rather vulgar German words and phrases as he tried to pull away from the huge man's forceful grip on his scalp. The pain and cold was becoming too much to handle for the albino as he coughed and took deep breaths of icy air that pierced his lungs.

"I will see you again, mien bruder! I will come back to you!" Gilbert shouted but with the howling wind seemed to mute his promise towards his sibling.. "Bruder!" He shouted again, and again, till his own vocal cords choked him out, gasping for air. Waiting for a sign to make sure his dear sibling was not dead from the wound he had inflicted upon him.. Gilbert waited… and waited as he was dragged farther and farther away from his kin.

But… No response was ever heard.


	2. Dreaming Upon Memory Lane

**Author notes~**

**So this is chapter two of my story, and this will be in Ludwig's point of view, the Italic font is for his memories/dreams that he has**

**I do not own Hetilia!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The light snow pilled up on his chest and other limbs while a mortally wounded, Ludwig laid there in his own cold blood, his eyes had a slight haze to them as they stared endlessly at the grey sky above with more snowflakes topping upon his war torn body. Shadows loomed over his body, his vision began to fail him, for all he saw were blackish grey figures of a couple of men, maybe seven.. Or more, he couldn't tell, not in his condition. Taking slow breaths, as he heard muffled noises from the men.. What.. What were they saying.. It didn't matter to him, but his body shook and his mind boggled as a familiar voice shouted and beckoned for him. Gilbert… what was happening to him? His voice faded more and more, as he finally dimmed, closing his eyes for one last time, and hearing his brother, the blonde could no longer see anything, nor hear..

_A white light beamed over his figure as it faded into a memory from such a long time ago.. There sat a little blonde haired child on a taller boy's lap, the older boy had snow colored hair, a pale complexion, and ruby red eyes as he sat on the side of a hill, under a large oak tree as the sun began to slowly hide behind the horizon. The blonde headed child had tears in his eyes as he sniffed, on his hands and knees were little cuts and bruises, most likely from an attempt to catch a fall of some sort. The other boy just wrapped his arms around the smaller one, and scooted him up more onto his lap as he rested his head on the younger one's shoulder. "Meine süße kleine Bruder.. You are safe under my wings, I promise to be with you… Even if I cannot see you, but.. I'll always be-.." he took a pause, as his expression turned into worriment. As he took a small inhale of meadow air he began to speak, but..-_

_"Where?" The little one cut him off as he peaked up to see the other's face. Such a small… Curious boy he was.. Yet, he remembered nothing of his former self. The other boy found him during a war, and with pity in his heart as he was reminded that like the child… He was once abandoned, himself. The albino refused to see another trail down the same path he was forced to take.. So he took him under his wing, and became the big brother figure. Training the little one in the arts of battle, and knowledge, he became a fine apprentice of the sorts, the two were soon inseparable. The only time they were apart was when the older boy marched himself into war upon war.. Winning, or getting beaten severely. Yet, the blonde still stayed by his side, forever loyal and in debt to him. Every battle he was there to mend his sibling's battle wound. As the light beamed once again, and re-faded into a scene where the child stood on a tall stool, and wrapped bandages over the older one's head.. In a room that was stained the colors of orange and red, and other colors as the sun's rays beat down and thru the stained glass windows._

_"Big brother… You should stop fighting with others.. I dislike seeing you this hurt, it makes me hurt as well.." the little one spoke softly, as he continued to wrap and tend to the fresh, and old wounds. His large blue eyes filled with grief and worry, as his tiny mouth was a small frown. It bothered the child to see his only sibling and friend to charge into war, and come back like a beaten dog, jumping down the plush stool's cushion, the little one rushed towards a bucket of cold water dipping a piece of cloth into its cool substance, ringed it out, and waddled over to the stool again, hopped onto it once more, and padded down the open cuts and gashes on the other boy's arms and face, soaking up dried and fresh blood, the rag was dyed a red-ish brown as tears formed in his eyes, dropping the rag onto the ground as the tainted water in it, splattered onto the stone floor. His hands were cupped over his eyes as he began to mumble a few things and then burst into a full on cry.. And a plea. "Bi-b-big br-other… stop your fighting.. Stop it.. It hurts me too much to see you like this… what if I loose you.. My only friend, my only kin.. Stop it big brother.. Stop it!" The child cried out and choked on his own tears and sobs in-between words. Tears flowed like tiny rivers down his red face as they either fell onto his cream colored shirt or onto the floor below. Gasping for air at time to time, the child finally had the courage to look at his sibling's eyes as he tried to calm himself down, yet seemed to fail as he only cried even more. _

_The bandaged up boy, just looked at the younger one with such an astonished look on his face. Thru his unwrapped eye, he starred at the crying child. Puzzled, and even afraid himself, the eldest slouched down, letting a slight groan from pain and soreness from his battles, wrapping his arms around his crying sibling. "Shh..Sh.. Ludwig, my little Luddy.. Stop your tears, there is no need to cry over me." he whispered into the young one's ear while his grip around his frame tightened just a tad more, he began to rock side to side to try and calm the boy's nerves. His eyes slowly sealed shut, giving off a soothing vibe as he continued to rock. "Please.. No more tears, not for me." He whispered again, letting out a small raspy cough and a sigh.. Was his little brother right? That his fighting was pointless, it would only kill him in the end? He appeared to have a quizzical expression on his face as he voyaged away in his thoughts of battles, trying to out weigh the pros and cons of what has happened through-out the past. Letting his grip slip, hearing the huffs, screams, and cries simmer down into sniffles and coughs as the little boy clung to his older brother's neck for dear life, as if it were the last time he was ever to see him in his lifetime and in the next. The little boy rubbed his eyes against the bloodied shirt of his brother's as he pulled away and looked at his battered sibling in the eye as he coughed and whimpered a single phrase. "I love you brother" under a sniffle and murmured voice. _

_The older one, was choked up on the little child's emotions towards him going to war and battle constantly, was it really that bad? He took several minutes to think long and hard about his past doings once again.. Coming to the conclusion that.. He was really getting out of hand with battling. Maybe his pride was getting far too ahead of him, and his little brother saw that, and was greatly effected by it. Rising out of his seat, plucking the child from the stool and carrying him thru the medical room, pushing the wooden door open as it creaked and whined, shutting behind them, they walked down the stony corridor adorned with emblems and tapestries of Prussia's past and flags, along with the occasional Stuffed beast from hunting trips from who knows how long ago. He knew that it always fascinated his sibling hearing the "ooos" and "awes" at the massive creatures and giant pictures of formal bosses behind his ear._

_Then…Something gave a light tug on the fabric of his shirt, as his brother gasped and slung over his sibling's shoulder even more, Caught his attention, he turned around barely seeing, that the blonde was pointing to a giant picture. In the center of it all was someone that looked like the albino in silver armor and Teutonic knight apparel as he held a large board sword while his men stood around him with their swords raised as well. "Big Bruder! Is that you in the picture?!" the little boy chirped, his voice full of excitement, as he squirmed over his shoulder as he beamed with joy trying to touch the old painting, His sibling pulled him away as he shook his head but was smiling gently. "Now-now. You know the rules, dear brother.. No touching the art."_

_"Tell me about it.. Why are you in the picture?" the boy questioned, fully intrigued on the artwork as his hands withdrew from wanting to touch the art, but instead rested on top of his brother's head and shoulder. Awaiting for him to speak of one of his "old" war stories, the child was so proud of his brother, yet so worried about him.. Every skirmish is a gamble, every war is a game a risk. It seemed like nonstop fighting, an endless amount of blood to be spilled upon, innumerable bodies to be hung, stabbed, shot at, simply massacred by the hundreds… But for what reason? The little one did not seem to comprehend. Brushing off his heavy thoughts of reasons why battles are waged and the outcomes of them were, he just waited for his brother to tell him of the story._

_"Ahh.. Yes, The Siege of Marienburg… That was a huge victory for us.-" he spoke in a gentle voice, going on for hours upon hours about the epic battle that was waged, when the Polish-Lithuanian forces charging their way into the castle of Marienburg. "They all thought, we knights have given up already.. But they were wrong." he said in a low voice as he began to walk away from the picture and continue onwards down the hallway. Ending the tale of when the Teutonic Knights won against them.. _

_The little one was drifting asleep in his sibling's arms, yet visions played in his mind of the battle and how his brother and others won against the odds, when everyone was counting them out. It made him faintly smile as he slowly closed his eyes shut and drifted into his own dreamland of being a knight and conquering over all that opposed his king or homeland.. Pulling himself closer to his carrier's chest, he was finally out cold, yet he still looked innocent as ever. _

_The eldest chuckled ever so lightly, not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms, looking down at him, a small smile, too faint to see was upon his face as he headed for his room, to lay the little one to rest. "Sweet dreams, my little Ludwig.." he whispered, as the voice echoed and the memory faded and flashed to a more present day recollection._

_It was now a cool fall day, leaves were falling off the tree limbs in every which way possible, boots stomping on dirt and gravel, two men laughed at memories of their once foolish selves. The boy had grown up to a fine gentleman, taller than his older brother now. He'd always say that the reason for his muscular and tall build was due to his brother taking such proper care of him. His older sibling laughed even more and wrapped his one arm around the other's shoulders as they continued talking about their past that they shared. Both continued on the path, both in matching suits, officer's caps , even boots, just in different sizes.. Of course. They suddenly stopped at a fork in the trail where a large red maple stood between the two paths, its leaves fell like royal red feathers before the gently laid on the round rocks in the separate paths. The two always stopped here, the albino looked up to his younger brother as he took a moment to gather his thoughts then part his ivory lips and speak a few words of wisdom._

_"Bruder.. Like the fork in the road, we will at times be forced to take separate paths from one another, but in the end..-" he pointed down the path to where another maple stood and the paths became one again. "- We will always be with each other on the same road. No matter what happens. We'll be together." he spoke in a somber voice, shoving his hands into his trench coat's front pockets. Before taking a gander at the maple tree again, and letting out a small sigh before taking his left hand out of his pocket, and placing his gloved hand on its rough bark and patting on it. He then took a few steps past his brother as he walked on the path on the right, he kept on walking till he noticed that his younger brother wasn't by his side._  
_"You coming?" he simply asked turning a slight angle to see where his brother was at, his pinkish red eyes had a steady gaze on his sibling, who was looking at the tree's leaves that were still falling from the limbs. _

_"I'm coming.." The blonde spoke as he turned back to his sibling and followed, catching up to him they had a long silence, till they reached the other side of the forked path._

_"War is fast approaching, mien bruder.." The blonde said with a low voice, as he crossed his arms behind his back looking at the older one with a worried look in his eyes. They both suffered greatly from the last huge war, both in a drowning amount of debt, once again.. The odds were against them. It seemed like history was repeating itself, it was killing the younger one's morale, his eyes told it all, as well did his small frown. He was in pain, slight depression, and flat out driven into a mental disaster, yet he was convinced this war was the only way to get out of this rut and fix the whole issue. It didn't help much that.. He absolutely despised the other around him other than his brother, and maybe his allies he had created with the Italians and Japanese. The albino took a deep breath, a moment of silence, then let out a small sigh before shaking his head in slight distress, how was it possible? For his sibling's boss to declare war yet again, just after being in shambles from the last war. What an idiot.. This greatly angered him as he clenched his hands into tight fists before stomping on the gravel letting out a huff and glare. Before he began to rampage and rant on and on, he took a deep breath of air once more and then… Started. _

_"What a idiot! Does he not understand your troubles? That you are already in massive amount of debt, we are both drowning in it! Does he not realize that this war, is a-a-.. huge gamble!? I mean, good lord.. If you loose, you'll be taken away from me… I-I.. I don't want that to happen." he ranted and ranted on and on for a good twenty minutes till his younger yet, taller sibling cupped his hand over his mouth and stopped walking, his brother did the same as his oddly colored eyes burned with a strong hatred for his little brother's boss, but yet… The fear of losing his kin. Gilbert's eyes darted away from his brother's charming baby blues, letting out a grunt and smacking his sibling's hand away from his mouth, before giving him a evil eye._

_"Don't touch me! You do not silence me!" he hissed before he noticed his brother's expression.. A frown… eyes filled with even more worry as he didn't even look at Gilbert. The small Prussian, gulped and quickly looked away and sighed.. "I'm sorry…" he murmured shoving his hands into his pockets again and lowering his head in shame.. He knew better than that, not to lash out.. "I'm so sorry.." he repeated. Feeling his heart sink into his stomach as he slouched and sighed yet again, not wanting to cry in front of his younger brother. Yet his sibling wrapped his long arms around him before speaking._

_"Its alright, bruder.. Lets get a drink… Before the beer runs dry in the barrels." Ludwig chuckled, pulling away and ran off like a child wanting to race his sibling to the pub… Like the good old times when he was such a young boy, trying to get his brother to play with him whenever he could have the chance. Laughing, Gilbert chased after his brother, pushing and shoving each other as they finally reached the pub door, a little out of breath and still laughing their asses off. _

_"Cheeers! Bruder to a long life and strong bond! Long live… US!" Gilbert yelled out as the men in the pub cheered along with them raising their mugs or whatever cups they had to drink. The memory soon faded… now into a nightmare._

* * *

_Meine süße kleine Bruder : My sweet little brother_


	3. Waking out of Calamity

**Author's notes~**

**Still in Ludwig's dream/memories, this time things take a turn for the worst.**  
** I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

_Pawns in a game of risk, they were. The two knew they were, but atlas.. Those boys who now were both full grown men, didn't seem to care that they were. Taking assault after assault, round after round, they still kept going with lightning speed, and thunderous courage. After all, they did play the key to this war.. Blitzkerg. Lighting Warfare, it was how they beat Francis and his men into pulp, and just about any other country standing in their way. Along with Feliciano and Kiku, in addition to the Italian and Japanese forces, they were seemingly unstoppable power to be reckoned with, in the beginning they appeared that way. _

_Axis Powers. As Kiku named them, a brilliant idea it was, Ludwig and Feliciano agreed upon it. The three fought their battles and Gilbert soon joined the war to support his brother. The German and Prussian were an unbeatable team, they knew each other so well, that in warfare, one didn't even have to motion for the other to move on or fire a simple look in the eye was their signal. It proved to others, that those two had a bond stronger than titanium, and like yin and yang.. Inseparable. _

_Nothing could ever break their bond nor part the two away…_

_Until.. It happened. _

_The near end of the war, Ivan became an Ally Power after Ludwig's boss order him to invade Ivan's homeland of Russia. It was a grave mistake and terrible loss, Beaten by Ivan's men and even the giant Russian himself, Ludwig limped back to his homeland. Returning to see that the others were injured severely as well, even though Kiku holding off better than the others were, None-the-less each man knew that the end game was near. Giving one another grim looks, not even Feliciano was trying to cheer them all up as much as normal, stopping when he saw that morale was just too low. Even his twin, Lovino sat there.. Thinking of what was to happen of his twin and himself at the end of it all. In all the silence and dread, Gilbert had enough of it, kicking his chair as he stood up and smacked his hand on the wooden desk in front of him, with hundreds of pointless paperwork flying about the room as he yelled at the top of his lungs, shouting that they shouldn't give up now, that the battle was not over until he was either in a shallow grave or executed by his enemy's hand. While Gilbert was preaching, Ludwig approached his sibling placing his hand on his shoulder, which made the albino stop ranting, next he spoke just three words in a soft voice into his ear._

_"Danke.. For everything"_

_Afterwards, Ludwig backed away and headed out the room by himself, leaving the others to think and head to their battles when the time came. Gilbert was quick to follow right behind his sibling. Rushing up to his side, trying to compose a few simple words in questions, but not even those would create a sentence in his head.. Then he spoke._

_"You sounded like you were going to be on your death bed, and just wanted to say your final words… Why?" he asked, rather confused with his brother's actions lately. He seemed farther away from him now, distanced too much to his distaste. Gilbert didn't like this at all, not one bit.. It was rather ironic, quite frankly, it used to be Ludwig worried over their distance, now the roles had flipped, Gilbert was consumed with anxiety and fear of loosing his brother. Not hearing a response from his kin, the albino marched ahead of him and stopped, acting like a brick wall to make Ludwig talk._

_"What?!" The blonde barked. His eyebrows arched down as his teeth showed when he snarled at his older sibling. _

_"Talk to me damn it! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're acting like you've already lost, when your men.. Your allies, your friends! Are in that damn room waiting for you to give them some form of hope, they don't want to hear from me! They want to hear it from you.. And you're too busy thinking about the losses to not give a damn? Well you know what? I am too! I'm so fucking afraid of loosing you! Yet I am the one who is trying to give those men hope.." The albino scolded back, his right hand's index finger point, and pressing against his younger brother's chest as his eyes starred right into his brother's. The Prussian always hated conflict with his younger sibling, yet sometimes it was the only way of actually getting thru his thick skull and getting a conversation going. Grinding his teeth together, Gilbert was extremely crossed with his kin to the point that he would beat some sense into the man, keeping his eyes glued to his brother's, he waited for a response.. Or a reaction of some type._

_The man's head lowered, the shadow created from the brim of his hat cloaked his eyes, a frown shaped itself from his mouth, his breathing deep and shaky, arms, legs, and neck muscles were tensed up. Yet a tear.. A single tear fell. But that was it.. _

_Gilbert's glare broke as he looked down, and mumbled something untranslatable under his breath, before glancing back up at his younger brother. Shoving his hands into his pockets and taking a gander at the sky, before he showed a faint smile, looking back at his brother he wondered.._

_"Luddy.. Do you remember when I told you about the sun and with East and West, a long ago?" he asked in a calm voice, as he closed his eyes letting the wind beat on him, feeling the coolness of it he let out a sigh of relief.. Making him feel much more stable than just a few moments ago when he was scolding his brother._

_"It's a bit of a blur.." the German huffed before he sealed his eyes shut as well, letting the wind carry his anger, and sadness away with it._

_"Well, it goes something like this… I rise in the early morning to carry the sun, our light of life, like the East, but once my time ends, I give the sun to you, the West..-" he swallowed his spit, and then opened his eyes to look at his brother as he gave him a kindhearted smile. "I know.. That my time will come eventually, once it does.. I'll hand you the sun to carry, so that you can make that beautiful sunset, we used to watch when we were younger.. But this time for the whole world to see." _

_Ludwig's eyes jolted open, remembering that story when he was just a little boy.. Gilbert would always tell it to him when they would sit and watch the sun set. But, he was appalled by his brother's words, somehow.. Was he saying that he was soon to die? Ludwig shook his head in protest to what Gilbert's last two phrases were to his sun story. Maybe it was just the way Gilbert interpreted the story now, it just sounded like a ominous fortune to him. "It'll be a long time from now till you give me the sun, my East.. A long time from now." Ludwig spoke in a passive voice, placing both his hands on his brother's shoulders giving him a warmly smile. Then a tight embrace followed shortly after, nearly smothering his brother with his burly strength, he just continued to hold onto him, Ludwig could hear a muffled jumble of words and he guessed that it was his sign to either loosen up or to let go completely. So he eased up on his bear hug, as his older brother gasped for air, to a few seconds to glare, then finally to laugh and hug him back. The two walked along an old dirt path, as foot soldier ran towards the tall blonde, handing him a telegraph, saluting, then running off to deliver the next parcel. Ludwig opened the piece of paper and skimmed through its text.. the German's boss called for him, called for him to go to battle one last time. It took Ludwig a another minute or two and a second now in-depth reading of the content within the text, he alas made sense of it. Crumbling the paper in his hands, his rage welled up inside of him, tossing the paper into the air, letting the wind do what it pleased with the piece of parchment and tread heavily off. _

_Gilbert trailed after him once again, but before hand he snatched the paper from the wind's wispy hold and read what was on it crinkled paper. It was just a few paragraphs, no.. Only two, the first one saying a farewell, and the second one was talking about the final battle or battles, which ever was to come and end first. Then something caught his eyes at the bottom of the paper, it was an apology for abandonment. Gilbert wouldn't understand that now, but when the time came… He would, entirely. _

**_Four days later…_**

_Rain beat down upon two men, drenched with acidic rain and blood, their cuts being washed out by the droplets that fell from the booming grey sky. It was just them two, maybe a few of their men… somewhere, in the thick of the woods and corpses that scattered along fallen trees or crushed bushes. But as far as their concern and knowledge, it was just them that were alive, brothers in arms, waiting for the enemy to slowly, but surely come back into the woods. Weaving behind tree after tree, cloaking themselves under bushes, taking the dog tags of their fallen brethren, even scouting out a gully and claiming it as camp. This was the tragic life, and in this life was war in this decade of time. _

_Rations were slowly depleting, there was a nearby stream, so fresh water wouldn't be a concern, the scarcity of food and ammunition was on the other hand. Running low on nutriments and bullets is a worst nightmare for any soldier out in the woods without a platoon, or group of men anytime. The two headed off with their arms in hand, prepared for anything they could come across. They both agreed that bullets were for enemy skulls, and if they stumbled upon the occasional deer that trotted by. Everything was still, it seemed it was just them out in this neck of the woods, no other man had stepped into the terrain by the looks of it. All was at peace, the woods gave the impression that war never stuck, there were no sound of bullets being shot out of barrels of guns, no sound of tanks gearing over grassy hillsides, no sound of marching men, or screams of death. Until, a single bullet roared and ripped thru the German's right side shoulder, making him drop his firearm. The Prussian stealth fully whipped himself a good forty-five degrees around and spotted the ally gunman hiding behind a low lying tree, the dumb boy didn't have a helmet on, so Gilbert took the fatal mistake of the being that shot at his brother, and fired.. A skull cracked opened as only a inch hole bored itself into his head, it was a clean shot. Dashing to his sibling's side, dragging him to the safety behind a boulder that was surrounded by shrubbery of all sorts. Gilbert, checked on the hole in Ludwig's shoulder, it wasn't a fatal wound at least, but he still he tended to the injury, applying pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Three men, peered out from the bushes and pointed arms at the two, as soon as the clicking of the firearms giving the men holding them the queue to fire, Gilbert raised his gun at them. He was not going down without a fight, ready to just blast away at the troops, his brother's hand reached up to his shoulder and rested upon it, gazing into his red eyes. _

_"Mien bruder.. Enough, this is the end.." Ludwig coughed, before looking at the three men before them, still ready to kill the two at the moments notice. It was all over, he knew it was, and Gilbert knew it too. _

_Dropping his weapon, Gilbert gave each of the men a deadly glare, before he reached to check on his brother's wound. One of the men, being an American, jabbed the albino in the side, ordering him to back away and to come with them. The other two, shoved Ludwig onto his feet, commanding the two to where to go.. A good half hour passed as the two hung their heads low in defeat being soaked from the rain, they were in an Ally camp or base, whatever you would like to call it. Giving one last forceful push into a cell, the two sat across the small cage from each other, not speaking a word._

_The prison doors opened as Arthur Kirkland, the Englishman also their enemy, stepped towards the cell's bars as he held several papers grasped in his hands. The bushy browed man, gazed down on the two men that were once his own enemies, he coughed clearing his throat and began to speak. "Well-well.. Look at who we finally caught, the East and West.. You boys have given us a bunch of troubles lately. And now, they can be ceased.-" looking over at the blonde, noticing the man had his hand over his shoulder, nursing it.. "Seems like you're injured, we'll path you up before trail.. Also, to be the barer of bad news, in making things even worse… Your boss, had killed himself in the dead of night. Our troops found his body earlier this morning." The Britain spoke in a cocky tone of voice as he pointed at the one and then at the other. "You both will stand on trail for major war crimes, the others will be pending." he told the two before walking away and slamming the door.. A few minutes of dead silence dragged themselves along until the door reopened and troops opened the jail cell, telling the men that they were to be sent home, to fix themselves up, and to ready themselves for trail.. Even as they traveled back home, not a word came from either or's mouth._

_Reaching home, the two cleaned themselves from the stains of war, Gilbert picking out his uniform for trail, as Ludwig tended to his injury, pouring hydrogen peroxide over it, watching it fizz and bubble, cleaning it out of any bacteria or dirt with in it, afterwards he patted down on it with a dry cloth, finally he bandaged it with gauze. The two stood across the room from each other, the tension in the air was heavy, no words to be spoken, just only dead silence to fill the air. The two headed off into their separate dorms to rest up for the upcoming judgment to be held upon the brothers. _

_The gavel slammed down as the brother stood before several of the countries. Arthur Kirkland representing Great Britain, Alfred Jones for America, Francis Bonnefoy as France of course. And then.. Ivan Braginski as Russia. The brothers stood side by side with one another as Arthur listed the crimes held against them, it felt like an eternity till the list ended, the punishments were stated._

_"Germany.. You are to be stripped of all military forces, and pay back majority damage dealt by your hands.. As for Prussia…-" Arthur grumbled in discontent of what he was going to say, as he sighed and looked at the albino, then at the large Russian. "-you are to be disbanded as a country, and annexed to Russia.." he muttered, watching the brothers, while Gilbert's clasped his hand over his own mouth and flinched at the words that described his penalty. Angst built up with in his being as he tried to make sense of it all, Ludwig chucked a pitcher of water at the Britain, in protest to his brother's punishment. He could tolerate his own sentence, but not his brother's, no one could just take a title away like that and then give them away to someone else. Francis and some other man had to restrain Ludwig before he could do anymore damage, looking up at his older brother, who stood there paralyzed in torment and distress. Red eyes widen open hand still pressed against his mouth, his body shook violently, now he was nervous.. The man caught up in his pride, was now put into place, the East was shattered with fear, he was no longer Prussia, just…another part of the expanding Russia. Pressure built up, as the American spoke in a shaky voice._

_"I'm sure… That this is not how to sentence Prussia.. Its wrong to take a title away then give that being to someone else just to expand…" he spoke out of pity for the once Prussia. _

_"Its.. Its for the best.." Arthur mumbled in dissatisfaction, peering over to Ivan, and nodding as if saying. "You may take him now.." The Britain trudged away from the stands, dropping the gavel onto the wooden floor below, as the American lowered his head giving a moment of silence. Ivan stood up, his joints cracking with his first few long strides towards Gilbert, approaching the smaller man he took hold of the collar of his uniform and started dragging the Prussian to the other exit in the room. "Time to go home.." he chuckled._

_Snapping out of his tormented daze, Gilbert began to resist and pull away from the Russian, trying to reach his kin. "Bruder! Bruder!" he started to scream and shout, as the two defied their prosecutors. Struggling to reunite just this one time, just the Russian just tossed the Albino across the room, as he slid and smacked his back into the wall, separating the two even more. The Russian made his way to the German as he leaned forward and got into his face. _

_"I'll take good care of your brother.. Unless he acts like you, then I'll grind his face into dust, like I did with you with the exception… This time there will be no pity." Ivan whispered, backing away and taking the screaming Prussian by his collar once again, exiting the room. The Frenchman and the other man dragged the German into the other exit, as the only one left in the room was the American._

_"We've created a new disaster.." he mouthed the words silently, his head lowered even more._

Ludwig shot up from his bed, gasping for air, his heart raced, his head spun, in the midst of it all, he felt a bolt of sharp intense pain in his lower torso. What happened to him? Why was he here? He couldn't remember anything that had happened to him before he blacked out. Looking around the room, he saw the one Ally forces along with the Vargas twins in the crammed room.

"He's finally awake!" Feliciano cheered as his brother smacked him over the head and shushed him. The others sighed in relief, at least he wasn't dead from his injury or from hypothermia.

"Welcome back to the world, Mr. Beilschimidt.." Arthur spoke as he poured a cup of hot tea into a small cup, plopped two cubes of sugar into the blackish brown liquid and stirred it before handed it to the German. "you've been out for a good four-five days." he continued, as he cracked his knuckles and sat there patiently with the rest of the men in the room as the men conversed with one another about daily workings and business.

"Where am I?" the German asked, his voice laced heavily with unconsciousness as his unsteady hand grasped the tea cup. He looked about the quarters an important question on his tongue, "Where's Gilbert?" Ludwig asked being rather confused, the poor soul didn't remember what happened to him just a few days ago.. He asked once again where his precious East was at..

And the room halted into a dead silence.

* * *

**Insight to next chapter: just a little warning.. there will be blood.**  
**Please comment and review! I would love to see input or suggestions.**

**Thank you!**


	4. The Gifts

**Oki~ So we are now at the chapter where we see through Prussia/Gilbert's Point of view! **

**Warning for near half of the chapter: If you are not into blood & gore then skip.**

**Thank you for reading ! Please Tell me what you think of the chapter~**

* * *

"He's awake.. Quickly, before he comes." A woman spoke as other voices, muttered and mumbled with the tapping of many pairs of feet along the hard surface of the room. Gilbert just groaned as he slowly lifted his head that felt like a huge weight on his shoulders, his vision was blurred the people just looked like masses of colors in different shapes and sizes. His arms and legs felt so stiff, his chest so heavy as he forced himself to take larges inhales and exhales of dense cold air, moving his arm towards his chest something prevented him from doing so, stopping as he heard the rattling of tensing chains, the cuffs colder than ice as goose bumps formed along his arms and back. Shivering, his vision came into focus, where was he? Why was he chained to a wall? Who the hell were these people? That's when he remembered that they were the countries that fell to Russia's force.. A tall woman made her way to him, lifting up his soiled white shirt, as he patted down a wound on his stomach, cringing in pain he pulled away from the woman slamming himself into the wall behind him.

"Ack! Fuck!" He barked, it stung even more now wincing while giving nasty looks at the woman trying to aid him. She was rather tall, short hair that was an ashen color, gentle dull blue eyes that reminded him of his brother's when he was sad, a noticing feature were her large breast other than her height. The woman's eyes formed tears as she sniffled and looked at Gilbert with large eyes, tears dripped down her cheeks as she turned quickly away and whimpered. "I-I was trying to help your wound.." she spoke in a quaky voice, heavily laced with an accent.. Russian? No.. He heard it before, once or twice.. Somewhere.. Then it hit him. It was the Ukrainian woman, named Katyusha.

A man came to comfort Anya-lee as he patted her back and sighed, before looking back at the albino. Remembering who he was, it was a long time ago when they last had contact with each other, when Gilbert was a knight and they battle against one another to claim the Prussian land. His light brown, mid-length hair tied in a ponytail as he gave a small smirk. "Well.. It was about time that you were to be caught." he spoke in an stern voice. Toris.. Gilbert remembered as he glowered, his glare withdrawing as he looked at the others in the dingy room. "Ja.. I remember." he scoffed.

"You don't remember anything do you?" The Lithuanian asked as he left the Ukrainian's side, and knelt down to the former Prussian, lifting his chin, giving him an intent look dead into his ruby eyes. The albino slowly shook his head, his eyes lowering again, he didn't like when his enemies even if they were formal opponents, especially the ones he had lost to. Toris jerked his hand up to get the Prussian to look at him again. "A few days ago, you snuck out of your room, and headed to the wall, one of Ivan's men caught you.. And I'll have to admit, you put up a pretty good fight despite-" he then pointed at the hole in his lower stomach. "having a piece of lead in your gut." Toris spoke in a sot voice, as he heard the plodding of heavy boots coming from the upstairs. His green eyes widened with fear, as he shot back and ordered the others to get back to their chores. Glancing back at Gilbert he spoke in a raspy yet quiet voice. "Please.. Don't be stupid!" as he helped Katyusha clean some objects, Gilbert couldn't tell what they were, their backs blocked his view.

A door creaked open as the steps squealed, and whined as the Russian walked down them, reaching the bottom of the stairway, he smiled and looked around the room, seeing his "friends" and family working diligently on cleaning his little lair. He chuckled lightly as he clapped his hands, the others dropped what they were doing and stopped to wait for Ivan to speak. "Okay~ You may clean the upstairs now, you did good job down here. I want to talk to Gilbert about the house rules in private." he said in a light hearted tone in a sing-song voice. The others nodded and without haste, went upstairs to clean, hearing the door shut, Ivan smirked as he took a few strides to his new toy.

"Will you be a good Gilbert, and behave to my rules and biddings?" Ivan asked, grabbing a few locks of the silk snow hair, patiently waiting for a answer.

Gilbert coughed, glaring up at the man through his hair that he didn't grab, taking a huge inhale of air, then spitting on the floor before the Russian's feet. It was an obvious "Fuck you" as he attempted to move his arms again, still chained fast to the wall. Grunting, as he grinned his teeth and mumbled some untranslatable German, jerking his head back, making the Russian's grip slip.

Ivan frowned slightly as he shook his head and snatched a fistful of Gilbert's hair once again, tugging on it so that Gilbert's head was raised to look at him. Soft purple colored eyes filled with the desire to just beat the Prussian senseless, but he would have to wait to do that.. Wait for the albino to slip up again. Ivan pulled harder hearing the lovely sound of a yell in pain, leaning down to the chained man, he smiled and let go of his hair. "You behave now, da?" he asked again.

"Fuck you, you artic shit hole." Gilbert growled before he gazed at the Russian. "I'll make sure to spit in your eye next time!" he hissed as he tried to get into his face but, with being chained to a wall made it not possible. Frustrated, and pissed off beyond belief, Gilbert shook his arms around as the chains rattled and beat against the concrete wall behind him, struggling to break out of his cuffs as he huffed and began to beat them against the wall.

Ivan sneered as he watched his captive struggle like a wild animal caught in a bear trap. It pleased him greatly to see the once Mighty Prussia, kneeling before him in shackles, It would be even better if he got… A souvenir from him. Or just him in general, Ivan would just have to break the detainee's spirit, and mind, maybe even his body too. The lavender eyed man, turned around and reached for something on a silver platter on the table nearby, raising it up to the light above their heads, the object glistened.. It was a needle filled with sedatives, squeezing some of the narcotic out of the thinly, hollowed out spike, letting a little of the drug roll down its silvery side. Ivan wickedly grinned, as he got closer to the albino. "Relax.. You will only hurt just little bit." the man spoke in a wispy voice, grabbing at the chained up arm, stabbing it into his prisoner's arm near the wrist, he was sure to get a vein. Ripping the needle out of the pale arm, he took a few minutes to "take in the moment", Smiling at his work, as the once rabid acting Prussia, lulled into a sleep, surprisingly putting up a fight to keep his eyes open. His body grew limp, taking note that his arms hung there and his legs felt like rocks, and soon.. His eyes were closing on him. The red-eyed man was out cold, Ivan hummed as he pulled the chains off the pale one's body, and un-cuffed him, dragging the albino to a chair.

"Huhu.. Good night, Gilbert.." he muttered, waiting for his prey to wake out of his drug induced slumber, in the mean time.. Ivan cleaned his more personal weapons of choice.

**A few hours later..**

Coming in and out of consciousness, Gilbert stirred as he went to move his arms, yet something pricked and scrapped at and into his arms, till they punctured into his pale skin. Quickly relaxing his arms the pain and stabbing stopped. Opening his eyes he realized that his arms were bound by barbed wire…Bloody barbed wire. His arms were already pricked and sliced open just a slight bit, perhaps from him moving in his sleeping state? Letting out a snort in frustration, Gilbert tried to ease himself , yet a thought snaked into his already drugged mind.

Where was Ivan..?

A hand blinded his vision, gasping his body shook.. The palm was cold, like death was stroking his face with a gentle hand. Then he felt something as equally cold pressed against aside his cheek, the hand constricting around the top of Gilbert's skull, as the object was dragged down the side of his face till it reached the near bottom of his jaw bone, a warm feeling seeped out from the facial wound, as it ran down his jaw bone and chin, either dripping or continuing to make a tiny red stream down his neck. Gilbert didn't even scream or yell, he just trembled at the blade, shaking a little more, his arms being scratched open by the barbed wire. His jaw quenched tightly, now the sting was setting in, the hand retracted and pulled away from his eyes. He could finally see his torturer, and it being.. Of course.. The giant Russian, Ivan, who just smiled faintly, holding a bloody scalpel in between his index and middle finger. Gilbert shivered, he couldn't move without inflicting an injury on himself.. He was trapped completely, his captor was truly clever.

"Nice job you did here, and I thought you were just a meat head." Gilbert scoffed, he remembered his feet, but when he tried to move them little pricks and scrapping occurred. He was bound to a chair by barbed wire.. Smart, and with a deadly twist. The albino huffed, rolling his eyes trying to remain calm.. It would be a nightmare if Ivan knew he was actually scared.. Swallowing his spit, Gilbert scowled at the smiling Russian, why the hell is he smiling, anyways?

The blonde laughed a little, dropping the surgical tool and picking two things up from the table set in front of his hostage. Clattering and jingling of metal on the table made Gilbert worried, Ivan had his back facing the Prussian as he hovered over his tools of choice, examining each and every toy for torture, carefully picking the "correct" option. Spinning around, he had something like a needle tool for knitting in his right hand and large tweezers in the left, he continued to give that smile.. It made Gilbert's stomach tie in a knot on the inside.. His red eyes met the lavender vortexes that were Ivan's. That when..

"Eduard! Get down here, I have chore for you to do!" Ivan called out in his cheery voice, hearing the Estonian's footsteps as he darted down the stairs to his "master's" side. "Y-yes sir?" he spoke in a shaky voice, it was quite obvious that Russia put the fear in the poor Estonian, as he quickly readjusted his glasses, while he shook a tad waiting on Russia's order.

Ivan's smile grew wider as he patted the frightened man's shoulder, Eduard flinched every time the Russian's hand touched him. Poor fellow. "You hold his head down, don't let him move any bit, da?" Ivan chuckled as he shoved the man forward. Making sure he did what he was told to do, watching the Estonian tightly wrap his one arm around Gilbert's neck, then pulling his hair back so that now he was ready for Russia's game. Gilbert still tried to move, shaking his head just a little, but not to avoid what was going to happen.. "You know-" Ivan lifted his right hand up into the air, blocking out most of the dim lamp's light "Elizaveta and Roderich always told me about you, Gilbert.. She called you "Demon Eyes" and a ghastly foe to be against.. Maybe if I give her something.. Yes-she'll be my friend then.." Ivan whispered .. And in a split second..

A blood curdling scream, blood splattering all over Ivan, even some got on the Estonian's face that grew even paler than it was originally, he was now holding onto Gilbert out of pure fear, wrapping his arm around his neck even tighter nearly choking him out, and pulling on his snowy hair, he wanted to scream but, he couldn't, Ivan's special helper's death lock wouldn't let a single scream out from his throat, yet the pain was so immense.. Gilbert breathed heavily thru his nose, he was on the brink of passing out.. that's when, Ivan reached back for another needle. "You wouldn't want to pass out on all this fun, da?" he muttered stabbing the needle into Gilbert's blood covered arm. The injection was a high dose of adrenaline, now he couldn't pass out.. Tears welled up in his eyes, which made the one that was being toyed with worse, making it more sensitive.. Ivan continued to swirl his metal knitting needle along the outside of the eye as blood over welled out from its socket while he hummed to a folk song, out came the ruby red liquid like some waterfall, it pitter-pattered all onto the floor, splattering in multiple directions till a large puddle was formed, and both the Prussian and Russian's clothes were soiled with the life sustaining juice. Ivan continued loosening it from its snug hole in Gilbert's skull digging the large hooked needle deeper into the socket till it wrapped around something… It was caught, he tugged and noticed his Gilbert wince, as his arms tensed up. Now.. Not wanting to just rip the object out, Ivan took his large tweezers and slowly dug them into both far corners of the albino's left eye, snug into place making the eye wedge out of its place.. The Russian's smile grew even wider as his bloody fingers now got into the socket.. And simply…tugged a little, hearing the Prussian groan, getting kicks out it, he pulled on the optic nerve with a little bit more force, hearing the man now scream, Ivan's eyes grew wider and wider, till he… Yanked. The cord like structure that was the optic nerve shot out of Gilbert's socket, along with his precious eye, cupped in his hand, the Russian formed a wide grin, as he shot a disturbing scowl at the Estonian as a sign to leave, releasing himself from the distraught, and consumed with angst and pain Gilbert and tripped and ran up the stairs, with not a single word spoken… the two could hear the others, especially the Ukrainian as her wails were louder than a blow horn from the upstairs. It didn't matter… they weren't going to help Gilbert anyways.. Not with Ivan's iron fist and malevolent mind.

Gilbert scream again, throwing his head forward, being smothered by the Russian's jacket, his chin rested upon his one shoulder as he cried out in pain yet again, his blood still pumping, heart racing faster than ever.. A hand grabbed a hold of his chin, lifting up at a slight angle, A half blind Gilbert couldn't see anything.. His body quaked, yet him in general froze completely solid, feeling something wet run up against his left cheek near the edge of the socket.. It was Ivan licking the blood of his victim, as he lowly laughed.

"You listen now.. Da? You will behave.. You will obey everything I ask for. Or next time a gift will be sent out to your brother.. Understood? Da?" He demanded, tilting Gilbert's chin back down and making him look at him with his only eye, his lips pursed, his light purple eyes narrowed keenly, as he let go of his chin and went to get the bandages. Wrapping his head tightly, the white gauze turned red, blood still seeped out here and there. Gilbert was now numbed, only feeling throbbing from his head, and where his eye once was. The effects of the adrenaline slowly wore away, leaving the albino to pass out.. Finally..

"_Plop… Snip_" The eye went into a tiny jar with clear preservatives in it so then.. There would be no mistake that it was someone else's, Ivan tightly sealed the glass bottle as he also pulled out a envelope, carefully placing a lock of the albino's bloodied hair in it. The Russian man, took a swig of his vodka, that was on his writing desk, and began to write a tiny letter. Still in his soiled, ruined clothes.. He sat there and finished the job.  
"With.. Love.. Russia… Done!" he cheeped, clapping his hands together in such glee, sealing the envelope with its contents inside of it, he placed the eye in a box and wrapped it up as well, to make it seem like an actual gift of the sorts. Ivan called for the tiniest of his housemates.. Little Latvia.. Or also known as, Raivis. The small child slipped into the room, he was the most scared of them all, shaking more than the Estonian.. He meekly looked up at Ivan and asked about his calling into the chambers of Russia. Handing the "gifts" to the little boy. "Send them to Miss Elizaveta of Hungary, she'll be excited to see them.. So make haste!" Ivan spoke softly in a gentle voice, yet still the little Raivis's eyes began to water up.. "Yes sir, right away sir!" he yelped and ran out the room heading to the mailing office.

"I wonder..hmn.." Ivan thought again.. Now sitting in his large chair, with bottle at hand.. "If.. The little brother..."****

* * *

**Okii Ending that Chapter ~!  
**

**I hope it wasn't too bad.. Anyways, It'll be a bit till I update, I'll try to get a new chapter up each week.  
**

**Thank you for reading  
**

**Please do tell me how I am doing, thank you !~  
**


	5. Breakdowns

**Author Notes:**

**So! Here we are at Chapter five, I hope you enjoyed the story so far~ **

**We are now at the other countries Point of Views, so I hope there isn't any confusion. **

**Oh and Little Liechtenstein will be called Lily in this Story!  
**

**I don't own Hetalia! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

There was a rapping on the door, as a voice called out for Elizaveta from the other side. Continuing to knock, the Hungarian woman cracked open the door, to take a peek at who it was.. Ah, just a messenger man. The door swung fully open as the gentle eyed Elizaveta, greeted the being with a large smile and a wave. "What brings you here? Its rather early for you to be coming." She spoke in a voice laced with happiness, for she was going to visit her lovely Roderich later in the day. The man pulled out the letter and the small box from his carry-on bag, handing it with extreme care to her.

"It comes from Russia, a small boy said that they needed to be delivered right that instant.. So, tis why I am here so early in the morning." the messenger man explained, as he bid the lovely Hungary a farewell, and headed off to his next round trip.

Elizaveta blinked a few times, curious.. Yet slightly afraid of what would be in the two packages were to have within themselves. Holding the parcels with extra caution, she went to the large sun room in her house, and sat down, placing the two objects before her. Starring at the box then at the envelope , her brows furrowed with concern and slight fear to what was in them both, grunting her fingers slipped thru a small opening at the edge of the envelope and peeled it open, reaching into it, she pulled out a tiny letter.. Skimming over it…

_"Dear Miss Elizaveta of Hungary;_

_ We have met only a few times, but I understand your hardships and past struggles.. We share or shared a common enemy.. Gilbert Beilschimidt, or the former being of Prussia. He's harassed you, Mr. Roderich, and including myself in the past. I'm sure that… it'll never happen again. So, with these home welcoming tokens, accept friendship with Russia, da? I hope you like them._

_With Love,_  
_Russia._

_P.S. Try not to panic."_

"Hmn.. I wonder what he means.. Maybe it's a necklace or.. Something.." she mumbled, a little bit confused with his P.S., taking a glance into the envelope, making sure she didn't miss anything, Elizaveta noticed something, plucking it out of the paper casing, she held in her fingers, bloody hair.. Not just any hair.. White hair.. Gilbert's hair. Shrilled with fright, she dropped the lock of tainted hair, and brushed her hand off against her apron around her dress. Completely terrified of what was in the box.. She paused to assembled herself together. "Be brave, Elizaveta.." she said to herself, as she tore off the tape, and flipped the four cardboard folds out, reaching into the cube.. Her fingers wrapped around a grooved edge.. A lid. Her eyes were closed as she pulled out the container with a shaky hand. There… a red iris eye starred back at her, floating in its glass jar. Screaming at the top of her lungs, dropping the jar back into the box, cupping her hands over her face as she cried and screamed even more. Gilbert was an asshole at times.. But he did not need to be tortured like that. But now, green eyed beauty understood Ivan's last phrase in his letter. A servant of the house rushed in to see what the racket was about, but she would notice that Elizaveta was sitting at the table crying hysterically. At her side, the servant girl patted her shoulder, as the weeping woman sniffled and regained her composure, taking the albino's hair and the letter, stuffing it into his envelope and then sealing the box back shut as quickly as she could.

"Take these.. Give them to Roderich of Austria.. Make sure, he gets them… Please.. Please hurry.." she stuttered and lost herself again, crying more than the last time. The servant nodded and darted out the door, to the Austrian's estate.

**Late Evening nearing nightfall..**

Just as the large door cracked open creaking ever so slightly.. Once again, The Austrian forgot to lock his door.. The Servant spotted the marooned eyed man in his living room, sitting at his ivory piano, his face down into the keys as a book of master pieces he had created, sprawled out on the back of his head with his glasses lopsided as the rested on the bridge of his nose, lips faintly parted as his eyes were shut. The "little master" by what Gilbert calls him to annoy the daylights out of the Austrian, was sound asleep, looking like he was playing all night, waiting for his Elizaveta to come visit for one last time before moving in with the Russian.

"Mister Roderich…" the servant whispered in his ear while shaking him lightly, not wanting to startle the man out of his slumber, he didn't stir one bit, the woman shook him more calling his name a little bit louder. This time a mumble and a purple eye opening, slowly lifting himself up, hearing some foul noises from his arms sliding off the keys, Roderich shuddered at the awful sound, as he cupped his hand over his mouth to yawn. The book sliding off his head and crashing onto the floor with a large thud, accompanied by the fluttering of papers, the Austrian's left eye twitched as he let out a sigh while he adjusted his glasses, and finally peered over to the servant girl with heavy maroon eyes. "What..!? Why are you here?! H-how did you get into my humble home?" the man freaked out, flailing his arms into a panic, the servant girl sighed before shaking her head and holding out the two "gifts" to Roderich, she then explained what had happened with Elizaveta, why she wasn't with him, and that his door was unlocked. The girl handed over the two objects before taking a step back from the Austrian, she was curious to what was inside as well.

"How could something scare dear Elizaveta? Hmph.. It better not be a trick by that demon douche.. But then again.. He's with Ivan now." Roderich thought to himself as he slid the envelope open, patting it end to draw out the thing or things that was in it. In the palm of his hand.. Was the lock of white hair stained a rusty red from dried blood and a letter, shocked, the man's eyes widened to their fullest as his lips opened as they curved into a frown. Taking the hair and setting on the rim of the piano, he opened up the letter and read it aloud. The servant girl was in near tears with her hands over her mouth as she stared at the hair, her little thinly frame shook like a leaf. The chocolate haired man cringed after reading the letter, gulping at the sight of the box, he stuffed the contents of what was in the envelope back into it with extreme care. "That stupid boy had it coming.. He deserves every bit of this." he spoke with his nose upturned, Roderich acted like he didn't care about the one person that made his life a living hell, yet in his mind he pitted the poor fellow.. Reaching for the box, he placed it up to his ear and shook it a little, hearing a liquid splash around in a container.

"Must not be that bad.." he whispered, as he opened up the book and pulled the content out from with in. The girl screamed and tears poured out of her as Roderich was frozen in total anguish and unforeseen expression on his face, he wanted to drop the jar, but his hand that was tightly wrapped around it.. Could not. His heart sunk into his stomach as his eye twitched and his teeth gritted against one another. The eye.. Floated about its jar, as the pupil stared right at him, which made things even worse. The girls screeches and cries were muffled and droned out to him, Roderich now had the jar in the palm of his clammy hands. He trembled, now his concern and worry showed, as he held the jar close to his chest, still in the midst of his shock, all he could do was hold the jar. He sat there for a decent amount of time before he could pull himself together and take a course of action, even if it was the dead of the night, Roderich called up the others, with the exception of the Russian and his large number attendants within his household, telling them all it was urgent for them to come. Being cussed out by Britain, and Lovino, the others reluctantly came to the Austrian household without a single delay.

"Ve.. Wha is it Mr. Austria? Are we going to have a slumber party at your house again? This time… I promise not to fall asleep in your piano." Feliciano spoke in a weary voice, as he rubbed his eyes and let out a little yawn before sighing and placing himself on the floor. They were all dressed in their nightly apparel, from The Italys' matching pajamas, to France… being in the nude, with a single large rose covering his.. Area. Everyone stood or sat about the large living room, Roderich's back facing them all.

"..Vetter?" A familiar voice was heard from behind him, as he only turned his head back just a tad to see who it was.. And to much of his surprise, it was Ludwig, the blonde still looking like he went thru a war.. In which he did just recently to them countries. The injured man was most likely guided here by his allies. Ludwig's chest was tightly wrapped in stained gauze that would soon need to be changed, his arm in a sling. Bruises and cuts ran up and down his arms, torso that could be seen, and even his face. The poor boy.. Well man now, but Roderich would always see him as the child that Gilbert introduced him as. "Yes, Ludwig?" he spoke softly, containing and controlling his shaky voice, still holding the jar close to him.. The Austrian never completely turned around, lowering his head.. He spoke again. "I think its best.. That you take a seat with the others.." his voice low as it was carrying the feelings of bad news. The German looked away, then nodded before taking a seat between Francis, who now had a robe around himself, thanks to Arthur who couldn't stand to see that frog walking about in the nude, and Lovino, who was cussing up a storm about loosing his sleep and the fact that he had to be around the "Potato head and the Tomato head".

"Ahem.."

Everyone was quiet now, and tentative to what was about to be discussed, Roderich asked politely if Arthur could open the envelope, show and read the contents of what was within the parchment. Surprisingly, hearing the seriousness in the Austrian's voice, the Englishman opened it up and pulled out the letter.. Skimming it over, then reading it aloud to the group. They all seemed to question it, Yao said that maybe Ivan was trying to be nice towards others now. As the Frenchman shivered, while his Spanish brother shook his head in disagreement to the panda lover. Arthur then took out the hair, as everyone gasped and looked at it, Ludwig was gripping the edge of the sofa with his left hand as he just wanted to charge over the Russian's household and beat the living shit out of the frozen demon. William clung to his brother, being already terrified as his bear questioned his being as Alfred kept his hand on his back, having no expression on his face.. The American was ready for the worst of it all. Francis and Antonio quickly looked away, as the wavy haired blonde covered his mouth while the brown haired man lowered his head covering his eyes with his hand. Kiku just starred at the hair, it seemed like he just wasn't there.. Just a hollow shell of himself, his body stiff as he sat on his knees upon the floor, his Italian comrades tried getting his attention, but to no avail. Yao, muttered something under his breath as she shuffled his way over to the Japanese man and wrapped his arms around him. This was the first in many years since one or the other had made a peaceful contact with each other, Yao continued to hug the petrified Kiku till he some what came back to his senses and the world. Once he knew that Kiku was fine, he scooted himself back to his formal spot, as the Japanese man sat in silence and in deep thought. Feliciano cried as he clung to his brother, while he drove his fist onto the top his twin's head, demanding that he'd get off him that instant. Arthur just stood there.. Leaning against the ebony side of the piano, dropping the letter but not the hair, Alfred was right… annexing Prussia was a grave mistake. His head throbbed, his heart ached, he couldn't bare to look up to see the others, thinking that he was to blame for making such a choice..

"I'm sorry.." He whispered.. His hand reaching up to his face as he covered it in shame, that's when he heard the Austrian speak again.

"Eye for an eye… Ivan took that saying to a whole.. New.. Level…" he stated as he turned gradually around, hearing Francis whimper "Mon frère.." before he slouched and collapsed onto the floor with a thud as a tiny Lily and Feliciano went to his aid, quickly rolling over the unconscious Frenchman, as Antonio had grabbed the sides of his own head, pulling on his own hair as the once strong Spain, crumbled and started screaming "Mi hermano! Mi querido hermano! Dios por qué ..?!" As tears busted from his emerald green eyes, his face flourished a slight red-ish color as he continued to weep and wail. The two were in shambles as the one laid on the floor out cold from shock, as the other.. Cried profusely for their other sibling. Matthew began to silently cry, as if in mourning a loved one.. Alfred held his dear little brother tightly hearing the faint cries turn into screams and shouts, the bear going silent as well. The American solemnly looked at the British man from half way across the room, as he muttered. "I told you…We created another disaster.." looking away from Arthur and the eye he patted and held onto his sibling who whimpered and coughed, calming down the shaken up Canadian. Kiku lost his stomach as he hunched over and vomited, coughing and hacking up whatever contents that was in his stomach, Yao was there patting his back, using one of his woks that he carried along as a puke bucket for the poor man.. The Chinese looked rather pale as well, yet he was rather collected about the situation, he just continued to pat his brother's back, and keep the bob ends from Kiku's black hair get into his projectile.

Ludwig kept his baby blues fixed onto the floating pinkish red eye in the jar, his lips were parted, as a bead or two of sweat dropped slid down the side of his sickly pale face. This had to be a cruel joke… a Harsh dream.. There was no way in Heaven that the eye was his brother's. His mind constructed lies and illusions to protect his already broken body and mind, he felt numb.. Numb again.. Where did he feel this feeling? That's when he remembered fully.. The incident where his kin stabbed him and.. The coldness of the snow.. The snow from.. Russia, numbed him to his core. He remembered now.. Quick to be on his feet, a mentally battered Ludwig stood up and went to take a step or two, yet his vision dimmed and his arms and legs felt tingly, and before long he fell to his side with the broken arm, and with immense pain engulfing him, the German blacked out right in front of his cousin's feet. Arthur just stood there, taking a good hard look at the chaos that was created in just a few moments in time, just from those two "lovely" presents sent by Ivan. Guilt ate at his heart while pity rampaged in his mind, he started this mess, giving an unchangeable judgment on the brothers, and now everyone was tearing at the seams from it. It was only him.. And Roderich standing now, as Vash went to drag his little sister Lily away from such madness and disorder. The poor girl reluctantly followed as she called out to Feliciano about taking care of Francis, hearing the door slam shut from the other room. Roderich set the eye down on top of his piano, and went to drag his knocked out cousin to one of the bedrooms up on the second story of his home, Arthur was willing to help as the two carried the battered blonde to the second floor, where they laid him on the bed. Roderich then tucked the German to bed like he did in the past whenever him and Gilbert stayed over night, standing back up, his gentle violet eyes drew themselves over to Arthur who radiated with negative emotions, frowning slightly the Austrian headed out the door, but before reaching the exit of the room, he stopped.

"We best help the others who need it.. Unless you are going to be the little boy sobbing in his own thoughts.. That would be.. So, un-awesome." he spat out, in his normal snooty tone of voice, hating himself for using that little albino hellion's word. Yet.. Perhaps that was needed to be said, he hurried down the stairs to the others, tending to their needs. Arthur stood there still, like a statue as he set his cold empty gaze upon the resting Ludwig, the man was asleep.. Yet he didn't have much of a peaceful look on his face.. He looked concerned, fully worried.. For the obvious reason. Arthur frowned as he walked to the German's bedside and placed his hand on the sleeping man's chest.

"I'm so sorry…I promise.. He will return to you just need to have faith.." he whispered, before heading off to help the prissy Austrian who seemed too have a change in colors as he helped the others calm down and rest up.. By the time Roderich woke up again, his cousin was gone..

* * *

**Translations~**

**Vetter: Cousin****  
**

**Mon frère..: My brother..**

** Mi hermano! Mi querido hermano! Dios por qué ..?! : My brother! My brother! God why..?!**

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter for you all, thank you so much for reading ^^ Please let me know how the story is, I would like insight and input to the progress!**  
** Danke!  
**


	6. ----Author's Page 1----

**I'm sorry I haven't updated the story yet but I've stumbled upon a few predicaments..**

**Writer's block and a busy schedule. **

**So I would like the readers of this story to be a bit more interactive with it and myself.~**

**I have had a few choices in thinking of who's POV (point of view) **

**+ Ludwig's**

**+Ivans's**

**+Continuing with Roderich's**

**+Or back to Gilbert's. **

**Depending on what people want, will vary the story's event line. **

**I just want to see what you readers would like to see~**

**Thank you! and please leave a review or message on how the story is going so far, I'd like to see what you readers think!**


	7. Prayer

**So sorry for taking so long to update, I've been recently racked with school work and other things that it got hard to create the chapter. **  
**But here it is!~ **

**This is Ludwig's POV.. I hope you enjoy it, translations will be posted at the end of the chapter~ **

* * *

The sound of church bells wrung out riding along with the icy winds that carried them a farther distance than normal, It was Sunday; and many families, if not all, were now attending some sort of church sessions to give prayer to those, who were loved ones, friends, or just all of the people that were on the east side of the wall. Maybe, Just maybe.. Prayers could be answered.. Hope aided in lifting heavy hearts and minds that were wrapped in grief and despair, longing to see the ones that were trapped on the other side. After all.. This was the only thing they could do that wouldn't cause a spark of conflict.

The bells droning rings echoed as Ludwig had miraculously traveled the rugged distance from his cousin's house in Austria, back to his homeland of Germany on his own. His hand within the depths of his trench coat, as he continued to make his way onward.. His mind being completely emptied of unimportant matters; he could work later, the others were most likely still asleep and wouldn't take notice to his absence until later on when they woke.. So they didn't matter at the time to him as well. All that was on his mind was the cursed image of the eye bobbing in its jar and white hair.. As the words from the letter danced in and out of his mind, as if they echoed into his ear. The dark circles around his eyes gave sign that he didn't sleep much once he woke out of his faint from the night before, his arm still ached, his head racked with pain. Yet, the German continued on, like a lifeless drone or robot on autopilot, something was leading him to a location.. Even Ludwig, himself did not know where..

He had finally stood before The Cologne Cathedral, one of the few places that he and his brother had visited frequently before the divide that still stood from the war, though there were still numerous repairs being made to the massive Catholic structure from World War Two. The blonde German allowed the faintest smiles to appear on his face, as he placed his hand on the West entrance door, this place.. The ground and building he stood before symbolized German strength, hope, faith.. And so much more.. After all, it was one of the few and only structures to survive the war in Rhine and Germany itself. Ludwig had a slight sense of pride hit him, but while he looked up to see the statues staring down upon him, his small sense of pride quickly faded, and the new feeling of uneasiness made him shuddered. Their cold, empty eyes continued their hollow gaze down upon the beaten up blonde, their shadows loomed over him, making the temperature drop a few degrees. Their faces; mouths appeared to have minuscule frowns, yet the vibes they gave off.. Were ones of anger, sadness, regret, with a hint of resentment. They resembled the world and how they view Germany.. How they view him. A monster, one who lead many massacres, took families, destroyed homes, distorted the truth into lies and manufactured the lies into many false truths, blinded nations, and killed off other ones. The marble stone statues' glares were more than enough to bring the man to his knees like as if their stare had formed an invisible matter that kept constantly piling on to him. Once he collapsed to his knees onto the floor, he kept his jaw clenched; trapping his cries and yells inside of him. Grabbing the side of his head with his un-slinged arm, he lowered himself, to the point that his forehead rested upon the freezing stone on the platform at the top of the short staircase that lead to the gate of the West Entrance. He slammed his eyes shut, now he was biting his lower lip with much force that it started to bleed, letting a single huff of air out, the coldness hit him hard, the tiny hole in his lip now stung bitterly, so did his eyes.. As one tear.. Then two… soon afterwards, more fell creating a little puddle that formed into extremely thin sheets of ice. Lungs filling with the sharp stings from the chilled frost air, he coughed and groaned, as finally… he screamed.

"Ich habe nichts Unrechtes getan! Nichts! Ich hörte nur, Aufträge, das war alles .. und doch .. Diese Katastrophe passiert!" He raged, slamming his hand on the frost ridden floor, grinding his teeth against one another as he pulled himself up and threw himself at the closest stone figure of an angel of some sort, kicking the piece of stone work's head clear off its body, it must have been damaged from the war.. But its skull toppled off its frame and crashed onto the ground below making some loud noise as the head chipped and broke into numerous pieces. Ludwig huffed as he could not pen up his anger no longer, he lingered over the head of the once praying angel, and kicking it off the platform and let it crumble as it rolled down the stairs. He would go after the object, to make sure that its already beaten up figure was nothing but dust, Ludwig had actually planned on doing so, but hearing the door behind him open.. He heard a familiar voice..

"Ludwig, Ludwig~!-" the light hearted, airy voice of Feliciano floated about as he ran towards his side an clung onto the German. He wore all white robes that fell to his ankles, he also had a royal red shall like material draped over his thin shoulders that had a gold embroidery around the edges as an intricate design of a cross was sown into the center of the ends of the red fabric. Upon his light brown hair was a white beret-type of hat, that was also a snow white color, then dangling from his neck was a simple gold cross with a ruby embedded in its center. Feliciano's smile was so large that his jaw and face started to hurt a tiny bit, as he let his eyes to open up to make sure it was the real Ludwig and not some look-a-like German man.. Light milk chocolate eyes glanced up at icy blues, he let out a small gasp.. And continued to ramble like he normally would. "How did you get here all by yourself? We all were looking for you after Mr. Roderich had a panic attack after noticing you had left! We all got worried, and looked all over for you! I am going to do another sermon with Lovino for your people, they really came together for a good cause! Ger- I mean.. Ludwig~ What made you come here? I would of thought you were going to be at the.. The.. Wall." the tiny Italian meekly muttered his final sentence, as his eyes closed finally. Feliciano pulled himself away from his once war comrade, feeling the anger radiate off his masculine frame. He had to do something though.. Reaching out, he lightly grasped the German's hand and tugged on it with a gentle force as he took a step towards the inside of the warmth and welcoming spirits within the cathedral.

"Come on, Luddy… The sermon is about to start." He stated as he tugged even harder, now trying to pull the unmovable German from his place. The Italian let out a small sigh as he let go of Ludwig's cold gloved hand, as he lowered his head, cupping his own hands together the brown haired man peeked over his shoulder and frowned slightly.. "Will you please come inside.. For your people, at least?" Feliciano asked in a polite yet submissive manner.. Ludwig was Germany.. He could do as he pleased, yet it would be rather encouraging to see him by his people in their time of desperate need. Feliciano bit his lip softly, as he clasped his hands together, interlacing his dainty little fingers and headed inside, he had a duty to commit to.. And his old friend was not going to prevent him from doing so.

The Italian Priest made his way towards the door, going to open it again, his small hands pulled on the metal handle that stung his hands due to the sheer coldness, the door wouldn't budge.. It was frozen. He yanked again, with no luck in prevailing. Third times a charm, right? So he went to pull a third time.. Holding in his breath, he continued to pull and pull, his face flourished a light red, as…

_"crack!…eceeeeekk.."_

The door had been forcefully opened, making the priest jump a little as he quickly let his grip on the handle slip and take a step back bumping into Ludwig.. Who tore the door open with brute force. Feliciano smiled as he looked up at the German, and guided him inside.. He was very pleased and happy to see that Ludwig took his words and pursued action. Feliciano took quick strides down the center lane of the hundreds of rows that were made out of the wooden pews as they lead to the main alter that was center front of the cathedral. Nearly all the pews were taken by seated Germans of all ages, ranging from the newborns that slept peacefully to the elderly as their shaky hands clasped together while they spoke in a hushed voice to their lord.

Lovino, Feliciano's twin brother, who was ever so patiently waiting with his arms crossed for him so that they could begin their sermon. The two boys were identical looking.. The only exception was that Lovino did not wear a red shawl.. He had black fur boa like object slung over his shoulders, as his cross had a emerald embedded into it. But other than those two articles of clothes, and the curl upon his head.. The Italian twins were near matching.

"Where were you? You pasta eating idiot?!" Lovino hissed in a hushed voice, not wanting to disrupt the people who were still praying or reading from the bibles that they brought along to Germany, thinking that they would have not own anything with a religious meaning behind it due to past Nazi German belief and its corrupted view on religion. "We need to start the sermon.. And.. The potato head made his way home by himself? Than-.. I'm stalling.. We need to start." Lovino grunted, brushing off his relief as he saw that Ludwig had made it home, he didn't even give Feliciano any time to talk or explain himself for his short absence. The vulgar Italian took a step up to the altar, as he glanced over at his brother as if telling him to stand beside him, in which the younger one of the two did so, quickly taking side be his brother. The two spoke in sync as the mass of people sat and lowered their heads, the only ones that were standing were the twins.. And Ludwig in the far back, with his eye brow raised, confused on what he should be doing.

It had been years since he had prayed.. Or even attend at a church, when was the last time he even took a step into a holy place, anyways? He had to think.. His memory a little hazy, Ludwig took the guess that it was before the first world war.. Before he had to work his way out of major debt for his people, repay Francis and his country.. He couldn't go to church like he did before with Gilbert. Though, back in those days.. Gilbert had always asked Ludwig every Sunday and Wednesday if he wanted to attend with him, but the blonde would always politely refuse as he worked away in his home, the albino didn't argue or make his sibling go with him.. He knew that he was an adult and that he had work to do, so he went without him. Leaning against a pillar, Ludwig cupped his hand over his mouth.. As memories flooded into his mind.. Those times were when Gilbert and him began to drift apart, war had slowly did the lethal damage of tearing them apart, but as the Second World War began.. It brought them together once again, they fought beside each other, they were close once again.. Maybe even closer than before. Yet.. It then tore them apart again..

_**No..**_

It completely severed them from each other this time. A giant wall of stone and barbed wire, even another country now kept them apart.. Was Gilbert breathing at this time? Is he even alive? Questions raced through his already train wrecked mind.. Slouching forward, as his back slid down against the smooth surface of the pillar as, hand now running through his slicked back hair, biting his lower lip once again, his eyes fully opened, pupils just mere pin heads as he sunk into deep thought. He was in a church.. He could go to war with himself, his mind and the grim reality of Gilbert most likely being near death within the Russian's cold grasps, alone in a cell, whispering to himself, his own last rights knowing his dismal fate.. Awaiting for the Russian to just finish him off right then and there.. The broken body of his sibling in a simple coffin, with a simple note of sending condolences sent back to his homeland.. To Ludwig.. The thoughts were becoming more and more unbearable, shaking his head in dismay, Ludwig finally closed his eyes as his hand fell to his side, fingers skidding along the marble floor till his palm smacked against the pillar without making a single noise. Ludwig had zoned out entirely, being lost in his own toiled thoughts, his eyes dimmed as his lips parted, a voice ringed out.. As something shook his shoulder.. Another voice chimed in along to the first voice.

"Ludwig..?~"

"Let him be, the stupid potato head is lost in his own head." Lovino reframed himself from swearing, as he crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks while tapping his foot impatiently. His brown eyes looked down at his brother, who was crouching in front of the blonde German as he shook his shoulder trying to get him to snap out of his delusions. People started to notice the two priest and Ludwig, getting up from their seats, curious to see what was going on. A large group huddle around them, as Feliciano kept shaking Ludwig with a gentle force.

"Com'on Luddy.. Wake up, please.. Gilly would hate to see you like this.." He whispered, shaking him again a little harder. Eventually, Ludwig came to his senses, startled by how many people formed a crowd to just see what was happening. He suddenly turned his attentions to Feliciano, as the cheerful Italian faintly smiled and scooted himself towards Ludwig, wrapping his arms around him, into a warm embrace. "I know you miss him very much.. And you wonder about him.. You know.. It doesn't hurt to ask.." Feliciano whispered into the blonde's ear, he knew that he was referring to God… But it had been ages since he had done such a thing as in praying.. It would be a disgrace to his people if he performed it wrong, it would hurt them even more if he refused.. Ludwig just mumbled a few German words and sighed.

"Lovino and I will help you.. We all will help you~" he whispered again with a more up lifting tone, as he pulled himself and the German up to his feet, taking his hand and leading him to the front of the altar, Lovino showed a smile as well, as the people followed behind the three and headed back to their seats. They stood there, in place waiting for the three to get to their places, and once they did, they took their seats. Feliciano let go of Ludwig's hand, as he stood in-between the two priests, both looking at him as they fell, slowly to their knees. Ludwig would mimic their actions, as he knelt there looking at Lovino then at Feliciano as the two looked at him and then placed their hands together.. Behind the three could be heard the clasping of hands from the thousands of people as they followed along to them. The twins lowered their heads, while Ludwig did the same.. Now what was he to do? He remembered that Gilbert would be in this exact same position.. But what did he say? What did he do?

"Just ask.. Talk to him, Luddy.." Feliciano whispered as he mumbled off his prayers, Lovino did the same as what his twin was doing.. But the crowd paused for Ludwig.. They wanted him to commit to the prayer, so they waited.. The German gulped as he tried to think of something to say.. Closing his eyes and lowering his head again.. He let the words flow from his mind to his mouth..

"Mien Gott.." Ludwig choked on this phrase that was only two words.. They sounded foreign and unfamiliar to his ears. He then took a deep breath.. And finally began..

"Sehr geehrter Herr .. Vergib mir meine unzähligen Sünden gegen die Welt und ihre Menschen .. Besonders, mein Volk. Ich habe viel Unrecht getan und sollte nahm die bessere Wirkung bei der Verhinderung solcher Verbrechen .. Aber ... Wenn ich für eine Sache zu fragen, und nur eins von dir ist ... Bitte bringen Sie zurück mein Bruder .. Meine Osten, home .. Zu mir. Ich schwöre .. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht, vergeben werden, aber bitte .. Bitte bringen Sie wieder meine Gilbert. Sicher zurück in meine Arme..-" Ludwig whispered.. As a tear trickled down his left cheek, his hands tightly clasped together, his head lowered even more as he knelt before a golden crucifix, asking for forgiveness.. And pleading for his brother.

The people began their prayers, almost praying for the same thing as Ludwig did.. They only wanted to be reunited with their people.. With their families and friends. To be one again. The Cathedral was filled with the whispers and mumbles of prayers by the thousands.. Soon one of the bells rang out.. Everyone lifted their heads, the exception of Ludwig. The twins placed their hands on his back as they smiled, before long Ludwig lifted his head, as he smirked at the twins and placed his arms around them as they got up and said farewells to the people that attended that day.

_"I will wait for you my East.. If it be a few days… or a hundred years before we can be together once again.. I will wait, I will wait.."_

He whispered under his breath, once everyone was outside and heading home, he thanked the Italys telling them that he would be back here soon.. Which made Feliciano very pleased and happy. Ludwig had left the Cathedral and headed off himself.. But not straight for home, not just yet.. Ludwig traveled to the wall, he wanted to look at the completed wall himself. A few hours had passed before he had finally seen it with his own eyes, his eyes widened as he now ran toward it as fast as he could through the snow. He placed his hand on the cold stone as he looked up to see how tall it was.. No one could climb over.. nor go under or thru. It was thick wall, maybe smaller walls were sandwiched together to make the large barrier, he wouldn't know.. It only let his mind to wonder.. He began to walk along side that wall, his hand grazing against it, as he viewed many German graffiti and little notes that were placed against the stone. There were candles lit as well, making a trail of lit and unlit candles, but then something caught his eye..

There before his eyes was a rock with tattered letter fastened to it, picking it up from the snow, Ludwig unraveled the parchment, and examined the frozen article.. Shortly after, his hand clenched onto the paper.. He knew who it was from.. He could tell by the first words that he could see... And they were...

_"Dear West..."  
_

* * *

**Ich habe nichts Unrechtes getan! Nichts! Ich hörte nur, Aufträge, das war alles .. und doch .. Diese Katastrophe passiert! - ****I have done nothing wrong! Nothing! I only heard orders, that's all .. and yet .. This disaster happened****!**

**Mien Gott - My God.**

**Sehr geehrter Herr .. Vergib mir meine unzähligen Sünden gegen die Welt und ihre Menschen .. Besonders, mein Volk. Ich habe viel Unrecht getan und sollte nahm die bessere Wirkung bei der Verhinderung solcher Verbrechen .. Aber ... Wenn ich für eine Sache zu fragen, und nur eins von dir ist ... Bitte bringen Sie zurück mein Bruder .. Meine Osten, home .. Zu mir. Ich schwöre .. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht, vergeben werden, aber bitte .. Bitte bringen Sie wieder meine Gilbert. Sicher zurück in meine Arme. - Dear Lord.. Forgive me for my innumerable sins against the world and its people..Especially, My people. I have done many wrongs and should of took the better action in preventing such crimes.. But... If I may ask for one thing, and only one thing from you is... Please bring back my brother.. My East, home.. To me. I swear.. I will do all in my power to be forgiven, but please.. please bring back my Gilbert. Safely back into my arms.**

**A little note, I'm sorry to anyone who offended by the google translate x..x''' I should probably find a better translator to do this on. But I hope you do like this chapter! Please leave a review or send me a message telling me what you think! I really would like to know how my progress is going~ **

**Thank you and until next time! **


	8. ----Author's Page 2----

**Dear Readers**

**I will not be on for a long while seeing that I'm having family issues in the Real World.**

**Please forgive me..**

**There won't be any updates for a long while.**

**I hope you understand and thank you for the reviews and messages~ I really appreciate it greatly!**

**But until next time..~**

**Vi ses senare!**


	9. ----Author's Page 3----

**Hallo Hallo~! **

**I am back from my absence and will be creating the next chapter to this dramatic story soon! **

**Thank you so much for having the patience to wait a good month!**

**Love you guys! I hope that the next chapter will be typed up in the matter of the next two weeks, since things are rather rocky and busy still.**

**But thank you once again!**


End file.
